Another loveydovey Christmas
by Dowash
Summary: Read me. You'll love it.
1. That devious mistletoe

**Disclaimer: **Most unfortunately, I do not own anything. Nothing. Zip. Nada. There, you made me sad now *pout* Though, I shall own the crooked and not at all sense-making plot to this three-shot kinda thing I have going on right here so if you'll excuse me, I'll do a victory-dance right now.

**A/N: **The pairing should be obvious. If not, look up. There, did you see it? And in my hands, those two characters equal to slash. There is nothing graphic here this time (gods, I must be seriously mentally ill or something *grin*) but a bit of an implication. Use your imaginations from there on out. Although it's in the second chap ^^

**Summary: **Ahem... sure. There isnt' one *laugh* It's just something Harry and Sirius insisted on, they wanted to make a short and a happy appearance this time. I hope you enjoy this and if it gets you to smile just a little, I have fulfilled my purpose b

And I think that's about it, though I have no idea why I'm writing about Christmas in the middle of the summer. But our muses are weird fellas, right? =P

* * *

**1. That devious mistletoe…**

"You did it on purpose."

"Did not."

"I know you did, don't try to fool me."

"It's Christmas, it's only natural to have mistletoes."

"Is it natural to hang around one just so that you can kiss me?"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, you ain't getting any."

"You're cruel."

"You're the one who tried to fuck me to the doorframe five o'clock in the morning."

"No, I just brushed past you. You were the one pressing yourself against the wood."

"You had your hand on my ass!"

"I was balancing myself. This damn house is crooked."

"The only thing crooked is your imagination."

"It was straight the last time I checked."

"…"

"See? You're struck wordless."

"I didn't hear that."

"Why?"

"Because I want to sleep, you dog."

"I'm not stopping you."

"You're blabbering to my ear."

"Then shut me up."

"…"

"…"

"Hand away."

"It's resting amicably."

"All the way down there? Isn't it a funny angle?"

"I can bend pretty well."

"Yes, I can _feel_ that. Fingers away."

"You're boring."

"Sue me, I didn't get any sleep last night."

"…"

"I told you, hands away."

"C'mon, it's Christmas!"

"So?"

"Have some of that merry spirit!"

"I'm finding it hard to have some _merry spirit_ in the crack of three in the morning after hours of listening to poor signing."

"I'm offended."

"I didn't mean you."

"Oh… Mrs. Weasley?"

"I can't understand why she isn't carted to St Mungo's already."

"I bet she has _connections_."

"Sure she does, now let me sleep."

"I am."

"Then quit talking."

"…"

"Sirius?"

"What? I'm letting you sleep, ain't I?"

"Love you."

"I know."

"You're _dead_, dog."

* * *

**A.N/** Well?

Did it make you smile? I'm sure it did, so do press that delightful button to let me know ;)


	2. Ice skating

Well, here we are, the next chapter is presented ;)

This time you can use a bit of your imagination as well =P

* * *

**2. Ice-skating**

Harry grumbled inwardly as his legs were tugged here and there, right up to the point where it felt like they'd fall from their respective place.

"Oi!" the youth exclaimed while yanking at his feet, trying to get them free from the grasps of his two torturers. "My legs'll fall off at this rate! Can't you be gentler?!"

"They have to be tight!" Hermione said and wiped her forehead, her cheeks scarlet red from the exertion even though it was a frisky mid-winter afternoon. Her breathing formed small puffs of air in front of her before they floated up and dissolved into the sunny, cloudless sky.

"Yeah, hun. _Tight_," Sirius said with an obvious smirk, tugging at the skate-lace one last time before slapping Harry's thigh.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Hermione said while standing up, stretching her back as she moved her legs and got accustomed to the ice. The whole Weasley family was swirling around the frozen surface of lake, a delightful mess of one redhead after the other. The air was filled with their joyous exclamations about random stuff as they glided along the ice, taking everything out of the dazzlingly beautiful day.

Sirius chuckled and stood up as well, clapping his hands together. "Up, Harry. Time to claim the ice!"

"Err… What if I just stay here?" Harry tried, not sure he wanted to do this after all. The cold weather managed to him even though he had so much clothes on he could've passed as Dudley No.2, freezing his ass.

"Not listening," Sirius said with a smirk, dragging Harry to his feet and keeping him up. "We agreed on this long ago, darling. No use trying to snake yourself out."

"Fuck," Harry muttered, feeling eerily that his feet were going to go in all directions if he even as much as thought about moving them.

"Later," Sirius said cheerfully, ignoring Hermione's huffs just a few feet away. "I'll get you cold here and then use the whole night to warm you up. Thoroughly."

Harry felt the smile tugging at his lips, quickly arranging his expression to a slightly scolding one.

"Mr. Black," Harry said sternly. "Are you hitting on me?"

All the Weasleys in the hearing vicinity stumbled and nearly fell head-on to the ice, their ears starting to brighten up.

"Do I have to?" Sirius inquired and slid back, taking Harry with him. "I'm so drop-dead gorgeous you can't resist me anyway so what's the point in such a petty act like that?"

"That's it," Harry said and tried to yank his hands away, squinting his eyes shut against the bright winter sun. "I'm out. I'll never see you again."

"Aww," Sirius said and pulled Harry closer so that their bodies pressed against each other, his skates scraping the ice as he stopped. "You won't be able to live without me, so what's the point in trying in the first place?"

Harry huffed. "Fucking bastard. I wonder how you get up in the morning when your head weighs so much."

"Oh, I think you know how I get _up _in the morning," Sirius said with a smirk and the Weasleys taking a break nearby nearly choked on their drinks before starting to cough frantically, their faces reddening.

"Okay, calm down a bit there, Siri," Harry said, eyeing the suffocating people with slight amusement. "There're other people around and I'm pretty sure they don't want to know about our morning activities in _detail_."

Sirius laughed cheerfully and started to move backwards again, pulling Harry along. "But it's _extremely_ interesting," the man remarked, his smirk widening.

"Please," Harry said and rolled his eyes. "They'll have a brain damage if you keep going so just shut up, alright?"

"Make me," Sirius said and let go of Harry's arms, starting to skate around the other man with lazy movements.

"No fair!" Harry yelled, waving his hands like a windmill when he nearly lost his balance. "You know I haven't done this before!"

"Well, that's a first," Sirius said with a wink. "Didn't we just last night try _that_? It was new."

The Weasleys spat out their drinks again, starting a new cough attack as Harry blushed in the slightest.

"Completely different," Harry stated, getting his balance back and staring at Sirius as murderously as he could with the outlook of a stuffed panda. The man was still circling Harry in slow motions, just far enough so that Harry couldn't grab him. "For one, we had steady ground under our feet, instead of some ridiculous pieces of metal."

"These 'ridiculous pieces of metal', as you so charmingly put it," Sirius said and skated closer, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. "Are pretty fun once you get the hang of it."

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Harry said. "They're lethal weapons as best. Humans are not supposed to go along the ice. That's what gliding charms're for."

"You know, for someone who lived eleven years as a Muggle I'm highly surprised you never went to skate," Sirius said, pressing their bodies together even more.

"You think the Dursley's ever took me to anywhere?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I was a fucking hindrance, they avoided taking me to the public like the plague."

"Bastards," Sirius said cheerfully. "Anyway, this isn't that hard. Just move your legs and waist. You know how to do that one, right?"

Harry chuckled and rested his weight on Sirius arms, enjoying the small heat that managed to radiate through the dozen and one layers of clothes. "You'd know, now wouldn't you?" he asked, craning his neck to look at Sirius in the eye.

"Maybe," Sirius said with a slightly lewd grin, nudging with his waist. "It's quite simple."

"Easy for you to say," Harry muttered.

Sirius chuckled, moving his legs along with Harry's. The youth grabbed Sirius arms, letting out a small sound when they glided along the ice for a short length before stopping again.

"Don't scare me like that," Harry crumbled. "You may be an ace on ice, but this is the first time I've laid my eyes on skates. So treat me gently, 'kay?"

"Always," Sirius muttered with a smirk before poking Harry's leg with his knee. "Move your legs, Harry. It really ain't that hard."

Harry sighed and took a tentative move, nearly falling on his nose after that. He crumbled and muttered to himself but with the favourable help of Sirius he was soon carefully skating around the lake, avoiding the fatal flashes of red that streaked the area behind the Burrow.

"Way to go, Harry!" Fred exclaimed. Or probably George. Heck, how could they be identified when both of the twins were dressed in yellow from head to toe, only their eyes visible from between the layers.

"Yeah, sure," Harry snorted and took support of Sirius yet again when Ginny stormed past them with deadly speed in a tag, soon followed by Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie and Fred/George.

"Can't catch me!" Ginny yelled and nearly bumped to who'd blocked the road.

Sirius chuckled, turning his attention back to Harry just in time to prevent him from tripping down yet again. They managed to advance a few feet before Percy skated by with a speed that made one think he had at least four Dementors on his heels, throwing Harry off-balance so that he and Sirius ended up in a snow drift, half buried under the white substance that saw fit to start falling from the skies yet again as well.

"Sorry," Harry said, laughing. "You hurt?"

"Nah," Sirius said and winked. "You're too tiny to do any real damage."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he took a handful of snow, shoving it at Sirius' face. The other man yelled cheerfully and their skates were quickly turned into shoes as they started to chase each other around the yard, throwing and getting thrown at as they started a snow fight.

Harry managed to trip Sirius to the ground and straddled him, stuffing as much snow at the other man as he possibly could while he ducked the coldness aimed at him. Sirius laughed jinglingly and managed to grab Harry, flipping them around.

"Get a room!" Fred/George yelled from the ice, doing a showy spin and nearly bumping together with Charlie just a few feet away.

"A good idea," Harry said with a smirk, trying to grab more snow.

"But not just yet," Sirius said, pinning Harry's wrists to the ground with one hand as he stuffed snow under Harry's shirt. "I need to execute my plan, remember?"

"To hell with your plan," Harry said, his smirk widening as he kicked the man's side playfully.

"You're so mean," Sirius said with a mock-pout, laughing when Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry," Harry griped, trying to yank his hands free. Sirius stopped stuffing snow down the youth's collar and tilted his head, his eyes flashing.

"Sorry, baby, it's outdoors-activity- time now," the man said, grinning.

"It went already, now let's go inside," Harry argued, kicking the ground when Sirius' grin widened.

"No, I think I want some mulled wine," Sirius announced, getting up and dragging Harry with him to a nearby bench. He sat down and pulled the youth to sit on his lap, grabbing a nearby mug.

"It's hot," Harry protested, trying to slip from the man's lap. "And I can sit by myself as well."

"Much more fun like this," Sirius stated, taking a sip.

"Exactly how will you execute your witty little plan if you let me drink something like that?" Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You won't drink this," Sirius said triumphantly. "You'll just watch _me_ drink while you shiver in the cold."

"You sadistic little-," Harry muttered, trying to hide his smile. His eyes narrowed when Sirius grinned smugly and his hand flitted out, throwing the mug from the man's hand.

Their mouth's locked and Sirius' lips parted out of sheer surprise, some of the mulled wine still in his mouth getting sucked to Harry's own.

"Cheat," Sirius said, wiping his mouth when Harry lifted his head.

"Ass," Harry countered, standing up and glancing at the clock. "I'm hungry, I wanna have food."

Sirius chuckled but rose up as well, jumping slightly before following the other man inside. "This isn't our kitchen," he said when they'd entered through the backdoor.

"No, this's The _Burrow's_ kitchen, darling," Harry said with a grin, going to one of the cabinets. "I'm glad you figured that out."

"Ha ha, you sarcastic little thing," Sirius said, walking behind Harry and pressing their bodies together as he reached for something higher up on the shelves.

"I'm learning from the master," Harry said with a grin, sucking in his breath when Sirius stretched a bit higher and nailed his waist to the counter.

The man chuckled and took a step back, tossing a bottle in his hand. "So, how d'you wanna eat it?" he asked, his head tilting.

"I want proper food," Harry said, peering inside the cabinet again. "Not something you plaster on me before licking it off and stuffing some of it into me along the way."

They heard a crash when the cutlery connected with the floor, both turning around to look at Hermione who'd been transporting one of the trays inside. Her face was scarlet red and she tried to find her voice, making Harry grin widely.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," the youth said, closing the door. "You okay?"

"Y-yes," Hermione said a bit shakily, waving her wand and repairing the cups. "Yes, I'm- fine."

"Oh, good," Sirius said, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him towards the kitchen-door. "We're off, then."

"Molly said that lunch'll be in an hour!" Hermione called out behind them as they started climbing the stairs.

"Okay!" Harry yelled back before they entered their room and the door banged shut, wards wrapping around the area.

"That means we have sixty minutes, now doesn't it?" Sirius inquired as he backed further into the room, pulling Harry with him by his scarf.

"And that equals to three thousand and six hundred seconds," Harry replied with a smirk, letting his coats fall to the floor. His head tilted back as the pull around his neck intensified, inviting him straight to the awaiting lap. "So we have all the time we need, now wouldn't you agree?"

"I would be delighted to do so," Sirius stated, somehow already wearing only his pants anymore. A trail of clothes lined up their way to the bed and the rest of such offensive garments were gone in an instant, leaving nothing but air and body-heat between them.

"Though, I thought you said you'd wait until night," Harry pointed out in the middle of their pleasurable activities, making Sirius laugh.

"I can drag you out and freeze you to death quite efficiently later on as well," the man said, chuckling against the warm skin before him.

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry said with a lewd smile, glancing over his shoulder before nuzzling even deeper into the mattress. "Well? Whatcha waitin' for? Tick tack, darling."

"Tick tack," Sirius murmured with another chuckle. "Though, I think they'll forgive us for being late?"

"Sure, I'll do the explaining," Harry promised, smiling into the pillow. "Now, where were we?" he continued, lifting his hips from the bed.

"I do believe somewhere around here," Sirius said, biting the other man's lower back.

"Tick tack," Harry said, laughing.

* * *

**A.N/** Is it just me or is this Harry here slightly cheeky... O.O

I wonder where that came from *laugh*

And just for the record, I think our cutie is about twenty here. And Sirius, with being so drop-dead gorgeous (if you allow me to quote him *grin*) should all as well be called 27 tops. Ahh, what can love and the imagination of a perverted author do~ ;)

That button over there is waiting for you to press it...

(no, Sirius, I was _not _talking about Harry's buttons. You! Leave his nipples alone right this second! Wait, where are you stuffing your fingers into right under my nose??!!! Harry?! Harry! Hang in there, don't you dare moan like that while I'm in here!! *runs after the horny couple* lemme see, lemme see!!!!!)


	3. Epilogueish?

**A.N/** Here it is, I can see the end! I hope you've enjoyed your trip to Dowash-land and have all the body-parts and mentality left that you possessed in the beginning. Harry and Sirius would like to thank you for staying around and reading all the way up here, they're very grateful.

(And no, Sirius, I will not tell them to go and read my other stories if they already haven't, I'm not that petty. Yes, yes, you get to have your wicked way with Harry in them, I know, but that so isn't a reason. Now go, to the bottom of this. And don't look at me like that!)

* * *

**3. Epilogue(ish?)**

"You did it again."

"I did not, blame the house already."

"I hardly believe the house could grope me under the table."

"I couldn't resist, you just looked too cute."

"Sure."

"…"

"I've told you before, that look doesn't work on me."

"Of course it does."

"It doesn't, was there something you wanted?"

"Ahh, you're cold again. You can't share a bed with your husband?"

"Not when said husband is feeling me up under the covers. _Again_."

"Aww, don't be like that. It's not my fault I was dragged out for nearly the whole day!"

"Oh. Should I blame Mr. Weasley, then?"

"Yes. Him. Because of that balding miracle-worker I was a snowman by the time we returned."

"And here I thought Bigfoot had decided to pay a visit to us."

"You're being sarcastic."

"Pouting won't get you anywhere, Siri. I'm exhausted."

"So? I ain't doing anything."

"Hmm, sure. Could you take your hand away from my pants already?"

"When you're already like this? I admire your composure."

"Please."

"Why're you rolling your eyes?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why."

"I'm too gorgeous to be an idiot."

"Oh yeah?"

"You bet."

"…"

"…"

"What're you doing?"

"I got tired of being exhausted."

"My my, did you now?"

"Stop complaining already."

"Oh, I wasn't complaining. Though other people in this house might…"

"We'll deal with them in the morning, right?"

"Or we could always sneak out before breakfast…"

"Sirius?"

"Yes, darling? And where might _you_ be touching now?"

"Shut up already."

"…"

"…"

"Weren't you going to say something?"

"Nhh…."

"Oh, I see. Anything else?"

"_Fuck_."

"I _am_, lovely darling."

"…"

"Harry?"

"Hnnh?"

"I love you."

"I know you do, dog."

"Hoo, you wanna get punished?"

"Hmm~"

* * *

**A.N/** Oh, it's Harry this time. Apparently he's mumbling something about reviews over there, though I can't hear him properly. Honestly, hun, you should just crawl out from under Sirius and get over here!

(And definitely not, Harry. I will not do that, I have some dignity left in me. Begging for me to write smut about you two... can't you see I'm working?! Ahh, the puppy eyes won't work on me, darling! What? What're you doing?! No, no! I never write anything like that, put that whip away right this second, your author is trying to concentrate on writing! Honestly, Siri, please, don't tie him to the bed that way! Can't you understand I can see every bit of his ass and- oooh! Do that again, he sounded horny! Now move, I want a photo!)

Ahem, do excuse me, something urgent popped up so I must go now.

(Siri, wait for meeeee!!! *runs next to the bed with a notebook*)


End file.
